


A Lack Of Sense for Where I Am Now.

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Gifts 4 My Friends Who Don't have an AO3 Account [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, but its based off a fnaf styled rp
Genre: Angst, Barley anything Wholesome, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of (Gore?), Mentions of Character Death, The characters work in a cicis (jk), yeah this is based off an rp skdkdksk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: A poor idiot takes a job at a Pizza Place due to the lack of money they have. Working as what they were didn't pay the price. So they took a job at CinMin's Pizza + Pasta Parlor. Nothing can go wrong! Right?Asides from the strange phonecall, this should be easy! Say, why do they pay so much for a simple job that's just sitting around?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Gifts 4 My Friends Who Don't have an AO3 Account [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120256
Kudos: 3





	A Lack Of Sense for Where I Am Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Application for the job, aint it?
> 
> HEADS UP! THIS IS BASED OFF A ROLEPLAY, AND THE CHARACTERS HAD OUR USERNAMES AS THEIR NAMES, WHICH IS WHY THEY ARE NAMED THE WAY THEY ARE.
> 
> AND THATS WHY THE CHARACTERS ARE THE WAY THEY ARE DONT QUESTION IT MY FRIENDS THOUGHT IT WAS COOL-

"So, what you are saying is, your payrate is THAT much for a simple 12 to 6 Job?" Red blurted out in suprise. She felt the grip on her phone tighten in joy. She finally found a job to be able to afford a pet-sitter for her friend... thing?

"Alright, I'll pick up my uniform today and work that day? Alright, sounds great to me, I'll be there at hopefully 8 PM. Have a good day, Sir!"

Red clicked the red button on her phone and hung up the call. She let out a sigh of relief as she slowly stopped shaking. Wiping her sweaty palms on a towel she had next to her.   
  
A familliar yip shouted out, and that's whne her friend Rainbow came in. You see, Rainbow was a dog hybrid. The main reason Red was looking for a job was she somehow slipped up during testing, and dropped an experiment into Rainbow's food. So now she has a hybrid pet.

"Hey, Red! You seem happy, did anything happen?" Rainbow asked, pushing his fluffy and pastel rainbow hair aside. "You know how we can't really afford a pet sitter..?"

"Yeah..?" Rainbow asked, his ears slightly drooping in sadness. He enjoyed going out with Red! It was just Red usually worked a lot, and he would get homesick. He wanted to know the news! Was it good or was it bad!?

"I got a job!" Red shouted. Rainbow didnt know if he should've stayed quiet due to shock and joy, or yip out and bark like dogs do. "That's amazing, Red! We can finally afford for the good Pet-Sitters"

"Say, why were we broke...?" Red questioned. She swore she filed her budget correctly. Everything should've been in the correct order, she even gave herself a monthly budget!

"I think it's cause we kept getting robbed by J..." Rainbow mumbled, scratching his head, eventually doing it again, and again. He's a dog-hybrid. He liked scritches. He liked them a lot. They were amazing! Scritchy :D

"Alright, the job starts at 12 am. Are you ready to go? I say we get there by 7 PM and eat food, thats should prep us for the entire night, hopefully." Red mumbled, pushing her hair back as she adjusted her leaf-like flower crown.

"Alright, come on, Rainbow." Red shouted as she headed down the stairs. Rainbow followed his friend down the stairs. As they exited the house. They heard a strange hum, ignoring it was what they did.

Red spun her car keys around as she opened the door. She put the keys into the car and turned. Hearing the engine start up and the car rev. She grinned, today was going go be the best day of her life.

She shut the door and put on her seatbelt. Followed by Rainbow buckling himself in. And with that, they were off. Looking at the quiet suburban area slowly fade into a bustling city.

The heart of the city is where this job was. The job that they would regret even getting. CinMin's loomed above them as the two walked in. Hearing the jingle of the bell. It felt like time stopped.

The place looked dead. It was probably close to closing time. It reminded Red that she went to a place like this once with her now deceased pet cat Rumi, the animatronics gave her nightmares. She hated it. Rumi always looked scared and suspicious. 

Now, looking at Rainbow, he had that exact same suspicious look. Hissing at the animatronic things within the room. Everything seemed to be deactivated. All execpt for the music.

_"CccoooMmmmeee oNnnnnn kIDDdddss, IttSSSsss cIIIINNNMMIiiinnnNnnnnNnns PiZZaaaaa aAAAAaaaaAANddDdd pASSttAAAAAAAAAAA PalORoooOoOor!"_

Red felt sick of it. So sick of it. She just wanted to get the job over with. So she headed to what was supposed to be her station. Looking around, she saw the room was equipped with a computer or two, a fan, a locker and some shelves. There was also a generator in it.

Huh, must be due to [sometimes] having a lack of power, this place did seem old and dusty afterall. No wonder they would need a backup generator for the employees.

"This place is giving me the creeps, man..." Rainbow complained as he chewed on a bone-shaped dog treat. Attempting to break it apart, struggling as he did so.

"I'm gonna see where Mad is, give me a second." Red spoke out, pulling out her phone and dialing in the number (1) ***-***-****.

The phone's ringing filled the room, there was silence, untill Mad's voicemail popped up. **_"I don't wanna talk as of now, or it is just that I am busy with something you tall proppe wouldn't be able to understand! DO NOT LEAVE A VOICE MAIL! Unless you are my friend! Leave me a voicemail at once!"_**

"Huh, so is that how it is then?" Red mumbled to herself. "Hey, Mad!" She spoke, leaving the voiced mail. "I got a new job and I wanted to tell you the adress is ****, The *****'s Resturant on ***********! Hope to see you soon, Love you homie!"

Beep,

That's dealt with, what to do now other then to wait. "So, do you want some bacon?" Red asked. "YE-" Sudddnly, a phone started to ring. Red looked at it and picked it up. To which a strange and raspy voice spoke out.

**_"Hello, Hello?  
_ **

**_Yes, you must be the new nightguard here at CinMin's Piz. Pas. Par. Welcome, welcome! We hope you enjoy being apart of the family as much as we do._ **

**_So, there's a few things you need to know while working here that we didn't mention in the job application at all, due to legal reasons. One of them being that, the animatronics here tend to move at night._ **

**_Yeah, we can't really control that, it was done as a coding error so haha^^ Sorry we didn't mention that!_ **

[ _"What!? You're saying we DONT KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!?" Red shouted in fear, Rainbow shook, hugging Red's arm. Both of them were worried. Why did they apply to this stupid place? They're going to die????! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE?!?! ALONE!]_

**_We had to remove it after the springlock incident where one of the moving animatronics ate a child. Which is why we now limit their roaming to night and ONLY night!_ **

**_Anyways. Another thing to note is that you might not wanna be spotted by them, because they're going to think that you're either an exoskeleton that's out of it's suit, and try to shove you into one, or they think your a child, and protect you from some nonexistant killer._ **

_  
_ _[Screaming. Both of them were screaming. Why did this happen, why them? Why was it the good job ended up being worse then hell? They just wanted to run out. But no matter what, the door would be locked shut.]  
_ **_  
_ **

**_The suit is usually painful because of all the wires and metal gears, you'll probably die! All that we usually find is the blood of the victims n'stuff._ **

_[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY WHAT WHEN WHAT- OH GOD NO OH GOD WHAT SUITS WHY INTO SUITS OH GOD THATS JUST DISGUSTING-]  
  
_

**_If they think you're a child, you'll be most likely killed as well, one of them is dellusional and thinks that by killing you, they're saving you._ **

**_That's all, bye bye!"_ **

"...we made a mistake.."

"YA THINK!?"   
  


"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS JOB WOULD END UP LIKE THIS!" Red shouted, she felt tears wem up in her eyes. She endangered her and her friends life. She was a horrible friend. All hope was lost untill-

"Psst. Over ere' kid."

"What?" Rainbow questioned, the two of them looked at the metallic like cupcake on the desk. It... blinked? "I'm Cuppy, there is no need to fret. As long as I'm here, I got your back! Trust me."

"Okay, I guess..." Red gave up trying to think.

"So, you first have to survive the only two active ones. Those being Pin and Lin. They're both camera shy so looking at them from your tablet will scare them back. Secondly, they hate light, so if its nessescary use your doors lights and CLOSE THE DOORS, to scare them off." Cuppy explained.

" What if we get captured...?" Rainbow asked.

"....."

"....."

"Cuppy...?"


End file.
